powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Prehensile Tongue
The power to use one's tongue to grasp and manipulate objects. Sub-power of Tongue Manipulation. Variation of Natural Weaponry and Prehensility. Also Called * Elastic Tongue * Frog/Toad Tongue * Tongue Extension Capabilities The user may be able to make their tongue grow longer and grasp and manipulate objects. Particularly strong users may even be able pierce their target. Associations *Amphibian Physiology *Chameleon Physiology *Elasticity *Jiang Shi Physiology *Multiple Tongues *Natural Weaponry *Prehensility *Sex Appeal Combat *Tongue Manipulation *Venomous Tongue Limitations *Tongue can receive severe damage from powers such as Fire Manipulation, Acid Generation and Electric Manipulation unless user has elasticity. *User may receive diseases from using their tongue to touch dirty things. *Tongue may become stuck or damaged by target. *May be limited to how far the user can stretch their tongue. *Vulnerable to Cutting. *User can taste whatever they grab with their tongue. Known Users See Also: Overly Long Tongue and Multipurpose Tongue. Gallery Jake Long (American Dragons Jake Long) tongue.gif|Jake Long (American Dragons Jake Long) Half-Life Series Barnacle Prehensile Tongue.gif|A Barnacles’ (Hλlf-Life series) tongue can reach impressively long distances, to snatch prey wandering too close. Half-Life 2 Series Combine Advisor Prehensile Tongue.gif|Combine Advisor’s (Hλlf-Life 2 series) tongue is not only prehensile, but strong enough to impale their victims. tongue-blog-jpg_161447.jpg|Lady Viper (The Wolverine) Licker Resident Evil.jpg|Lickers (Resident Evil series) truly live up to their namesake. Doc Buffy Tongue.png|Doc (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) attacks with his tongue. Tambourine Tongue.png|Tambourine (Dragon Ball) uses his Lick Twister attack on Goku. Yoshi SMG2.jpg|Yoshi (Super Mario) extends its tongue to grab things into its maw. Marvel Comics Gelt Prehensile Tongue.jpg|Gelt (Marvel Comics) can also extend his tongue at will, for instance, he demonstrates this when trying to devour a Squirrel. Mortimer Toynbee Toad (Marvel Comics).jpg|Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Marvel Comics) showing his mutant power. venomanimated.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) File:Sugar_Man_(Earth-295)_from_Excalibur_Vol_3_10.png|Sugar Man (Marvel Comics) has an extendable tongue, which is powerful enough to pierce through virtually anything. Orochimaru Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) can extend his tongue, which also hides his sword. Divatox.jpg|Divatox (Power Rangers Turbo) Wrecking Ball Spyro.jpg|Wrecking Ball (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) Frog Chrono.jpg|Frog (Chrono Trigger) EspioNew.png|Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) Mk monks reptile render1.png|Reptile (Mortal Kombat Series) Upchuck.png|Upchuck (Ben 10 series) Bullfrag_tongue.png|Bullfrag (Ben 10: Omniverse) Serpent-King-by-Jason-Chan.jpg|Serpent King with his snake tongue. Raleigh artwork.png|Sir Raleigh (Sly Cooper) can use his tongue to fight. TungSwampton.png|Tung Swampton (Dex Hamilton) Yanbaop.jpg|Yan-bao (Akatsuki Otokojuku) grabs Yuan-Shao's hair with the Wave Tongue technique Hongpre.jpg|Hong En-Lai (Akatsuki Otokojuku) grabs a knife from someone and kills them with the Wave Tongue technique Silurian tongue.jpg|A Silurian (Doctor Who) using its venom tongue Buff Frog's lock-licking skills.png|Buff Frog (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) picks a lock using his tongue. File:Tsuyu_Asui_saves_Izuku.gif|Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) Reptile's Tongue.jpg|Reptile's (Mortal Kombat) tongue Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery lick.gif|Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) licking demon KISS in the face... Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery.gif|... who returns the favor. Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons).jpg|Groundskeeper Willy (The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror) Deep Sea King's tongue (One-Punch Man).gif|The Deep Sea King (One-Punch Man) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Mouth-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Galleries